


High School is a bitch

by Oops_this_sucks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bellamy helping Murphy make it through high school, Coach Kane, Emo Murphy, F/M, Fluff, Jock Bellamy, Linctavia - Freeform, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Murphy gets beat up, Murphys awful mom, Suicidal Thoughts, alchoholic Murphy, alchoholic mom, alchoholism, domestic abuse(parents), it gets pretty violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_this_sucks/pseuds/Oops_this_sucks
Summary: Bellamy and Murphy are falling for each other, Murphy angst, alcoholism, abusive parents, suicidal thoughts, it’s ok no one dies, violence, cute Blake siblings, Lincoln and Octavia make a guest appearance. It’s cute...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No direct violence in this chapter but there’s some abusive parenting for Murphy and some hinted at for Octavia, I dunno I hope you like it?

Murphy:

 

Bellamy and I are not close.

Things have been rocky between the two of us since the whole “you TP me I TP you” situation. Plus I hate straight people. 

I-I think he’s straight, he acts like a straight guy, captain of the football team, bumps into people in the hallway on purpose, you get the gist. 

That said, I really hope he’s not. I mean he’s the only one who doesn’t lord what an asshole I used to be over me. Y’know plus the muscles really don’t hurt his case. I’m not gonna lie I still hate him, but like that could work for me. 

The unfortunate fact is that Ms. Griffin announced that the two of us were assigned a lab together. I hate it when my partners care just as little about school as me because that means I don’t get to let them do all the work which means we’re either failing or I have to actually do shit. 

Bellamy’s asshole friends snickered as he walked over to me. 

I should probably explain what happened that made them all hate me, I was on the football team too but I was worse than all of them, far worse! I was super rude to the cheerleaders. You know the type, I got myself kicked off the team by shaming this freshman Charlotte off the cheer squad. After that understandably no one wanted to talk to me. Bellamy and his goons toilet papered my house and I got him back. 

I’m not like that anymore I swear.

 

Bellamy: 

 

Murphy is an asshole, he hates everyone and everyone hates him. 

I think all the shit with Charlotte knocked some sense into him but that doesn’t mean he’s not an asshole. 

The problem was, I didn’t hate him, quite the opposite in fact. I don’t know, he was always my right hand man before and something makes me think that there was more than just loyalty to the team there. 

He was also really cute, like really cute, he had longish dark brown hair and he dressed like an emo kid. Jesus I hate liking him, especially because all of my friends hate him and with good reason! 

The two of us spent the whole class period pretending to look at our notes, casting each other awkward glances, and waiting for the class period to end. It was the last class of the day. 

When the class period ended I felt the weight of the world fall off my shoulders. I ran out of the classroom and to practice as fast as I possibly could.

 

Murphy:

 

I walk home. 

I live close enough so it’s no big deal, but I hate being home. 

I walked in the house and ducked, every day the same beer bottle comes rocketing at my head from across the room. 

“Afternoon mom” I mumbled. I walked upstairs and shoved my homework into a corner, I hate my family, my dad died because he caught a sickness from me when I was nine and we could only afford to medicate one of us and my dad insisted that it would be me. 

My mom has never forgiven me.

I couldn’t stop thinking about Bellamy, God y’know if he wasn’t that hot it’d be so much easier to hate him! 

I snuck downstairs that night to get something to eat and then went to sleep, this was my nightly tradition basically. 

 

Bellamy: 

 

I went to practice and couldn’t escape the questions about,

“What’s it like to work with Murphy after Charlotte?” 

I couldn’t focus on anything but I had to play, I got hit by the ball, right in the face. 

“Blake! Get your head in the game!” 

“Sorry coach Kane!”, coach Kane was strict but he meant well, he was kinda clueless but he pretended to know the rumors and the like. 

I didn’t do great the rest of practice, I just couldn’t think about anything but him, we never talked or anything and he’s an absolute dick but he was in my head now. It sucked but oh well. 

After practice coach Kane called me over 

“Hey Blake, are you ok kid? You’ve been really out of it all practice” he looked concerned, “I can’t have my best running back all off in his own world” 

I can trust coach Kane but I don’t tell him anyway, I was too nervous, I can’t tell anyone about how I’m feeling I know that. I gave him some shitty excuse about school and stress. 

I drove myself home and left my earbuds in as I walked in listening to music at full volume I just tried to walk up to my room not noticing that my sister was trying to get my attention until she punched me in the arm. 

“Bell! Jesus are you ok?” She looked mildly pissed, Octavia doesn’t like when I don’t greet her. We were separated for a long time as kids, she was raised by our shitty step dad but my mom finally won the lawsuit for her, that’s why we’re so close. 

“Sorry O I’m just a bit out of it ok? How was school?” She smiled 

“Ok, I met a guy”

“Yeah?” I don’t like when she ‘meets guys’ 

“His name’s Lincoln, he’s in your grade” I knew the guy, he was pretty nice, they probably met through basketball since they both played. 

He was a nice guy but I don’t like the idea of Octavia being with anyone, I’ve always been too protective of her but I can’t help it I remember her when she was just a skinny bruised little girl that I would see every month or so. 

“If he turns out to be a dirt bag-“ she cut me off

“He’s really sweet Bell, Jesus I’m not a kid anymore I know how to handle dirt bags!” 

“Ok ok I’m just lookin out for you ok, I gotta go do some homework.” 

She gave me a look as I walked upstairs remembering the events from today that Octavia had temporarily helped me forget. Ugh what is wrong with me? 

Is he so bad that I can’t even work on one project with him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy gets hurt... a lot and Bellamy helps him. Lincoln shows up and is a sweet bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Alcoholism, violence, parental domestic abuse, Murphy has a bad time, 
> 
>  
> 
> Also it sucks.

Murphy:

 

I woke up in the middle of the night, in tears, I couldn’t think straight, I had a stress dream. 

My dad was there and he told me he loved me but he turned into my mom telling me that I killed him, that I was a murderer...

that I wasn’t her son. 

I do this too often, I wiped the tears from my eyes and went downstairs. My mom was passed out drunk on the couch, she looked pitiful but I didn’t care, I just walked by her to the fridge.

I grabbed a beer, and took a swig, I did this until I was done with three bottles and all rational thoughts started to leave my mind. 

I felt the alcohol spilling on myself, and I was crying, nothing made sense, I was thinking about my dad, my mom, but also... Bellamy. 

I saw his face, remembered how much I used to love him, I did, I loved him. What would he think of me now? I’m a drunken wreck, I just keep drinking and crying, my vision has gone blurry, I throw a bottle at the wall, my mom doesn’t even move. 

I felt the vomit building up in my throat and ran to the trash can, I looked at the time but I couldn’t comprehend anything, I was in a state of complete drunken anger. 

I must have passed out there because that’s where I woke up the next morning, I was sprawled across the kitchen floor and I looked up and my mom was standing over me looking mad and hungover. 

“What’s all this Jon?” She asked, “if you’re gonna drink don’t leave it all out and don’t drink what I get for myself with my own money! Nothing I get is for you! You..” her voice broke. 

I tried to get myself up and I stumbled, I’m pretty short and she’s about my height and a lot bigger than me, I tried to shrink into myself, I knew what was coming.

She reached out and put her hand around the back of my head, a gesture that could be taken as loving, but I knew her too well. Then it happened 

She hit me, right in the face, I felt a burning sensation in my eye and stumbled away from her, I was used to this more or less but it hurts more when she’s sober. 

She told me to get out of her sight and I got my stuff and left for school. 

 

Bellamy: 

 

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my annoying alarm clock ringing in my ears. I got dressed and tried to go to the bathroom but O had beaten me there, so I ate a bowl of cereal first. 

Octavia and I walked to school together, I needed to get this off my chest and I knew I could trust her,

“Hey you remember that kid Jon Murphy?” 

“Of course I do you two used to be best friends!” She responded 

“Well I got assigned a lab with him in science class and I haven’t stopped thinking about him since” it felt weird to say, 

“Bell if you’re allowed to keep me away from dirt bags I’m gonna do the same for you!” She said warningly “don’t fuck with him! Not again!” 

“Yeah yeah ok I get it” I responded and we didn’t say anything more about the topic. 

My day went by in a blur of boredom and rushing homework until 8th period.

I walked into science nervously, I was always one of the first to arrive because my 7th period was just across the hall. I sat there for a while trying to not get into a conversation with Ms. Griffin, it’s weird that one of my friend’s mom is also my teacher but she liked keeping our school and personal lives separate as much as me. 

After a while Murphy showed up, sporting a black eye. It was worrying, he showed up like this a lot.

Ms. Griffin told us to get into our groups and I walked to the back of the class where he was sitting. 

“Hey Murph what happened?” I hadn’t called him that for such a long time but it just slipped out. 

“Mm nothing” he shrugged, “I got into a fight” 

I arched an eyebrow and he looked away, I knew this look all too well, he looked like shit. He always used to have some excuse like that ‘I got into a fight’ or ‘I fell’ but we all knew there was something going on at home. 

I was actually worried about him. 

“So what’re we doing?” He wanted to change the subject, “dissecting a frog or something?”

“I believe so,” we got to it but my eyes kept being drawn to his eye. 

He’s a skinny kid, he hasn’t been getting as much exercise since he was kicked off the football team, he’s really pale aside from the large purple and yellow bruise on one of his sunken eyes, he had a large nose and a mouth that looked small now that it wasn’t in a constant smirk. 

I felt bad for him, I wanted to help. 

 

Murphy: 

 

He knew something was wrong, it was awkward, he wanted to help me. I don’t like feeling like I need to be helped, I’m fine it’s just a bruise. He kept looking at it, it was really uncomfortable. 

I was honestly more comfortable cutting open the frogs than interacting with him. 

He looked genuinely concerned and that was the part that sucked! It was a good look on him and I almost expected him to reach out and touch it, it was hot but I wished he would look at me like that when I wasn’t all bruised. 

I decided not to go straight home afterwards, I just went to a coffee shop I stole some money from my mom this morning, she won’t notice, she never does. 

I ordered just black coffee and added cream, I was just sitting alone reading a book, it wasn’t great, but it got my mind off of Bellamy. 

I barely even noticed when the basketball team showed up, there was a sort of feud between them and the football team. they didn’t care that the football team kicked me off, they still hated me with a passion. I only noticed them when one of them walked over and sat at my table and another came around behind me. 

‘Fuck.’ Not again

“Hey Jon, where’d you get that shiner there?” He was a big guy he’d beat me up before and I had to admit, I was intimidated. 

“Got into a fight” I mumbled “and I have to say I’m not in the mood for another,” I knew that was a mistake as soon as I said it, a smile grew on his face, I gave him the perfect opportunity. 

“Was that a threat Murphy?” He sneered, instinctively, I tried to back away but the guy behind me clapped a hand on my shoulder to make me sit back down. 

“N-no I just-“ I stuttered out but he was already talking 

“Did that sound like a threat to you guys?” Fuck! I really didn’t need this right now!

The other Basketball people started to make sounds of agreement, 

Shit! I had to make a break for it, it was the only chance I had, I got up as fast as I could and ran for the door, they let me get outside so the people in the coffee shop couldn’t stop them.

The one from behind me grabbed my arm and pulled me back, they’re a lot faster than I am and soon they had all caught up. I tried to escape the two people who had grabbed my arms, a girl and a boy, but they were strong and they dragged me into an alley I started to yell, 

“Hey! Get off m-“ when the guy from before kneed me in the stomach, I felt all of the air in my lungs escape me, and I was gasping. 

Then it started, they slammed me up against a wall and my head hit the brick with a loud noise, I could barely see, and I felt the blood start gushing out of my head. Next came a punch to the face, I felt myself bite down on my cheek, then another, and another, I was seeing stars, I was desperately trying to escape their grip but it didn’t seem to even phase them. 

They seemed to get bored of punching me and one of them kneed me in the stomach, I doubled over and they let go of me and let me sink to the ground, I tried to crawl away but I just received a kick to the stomach. I was bleeding out of my face and they just kept coming until someone told them to stop, he was on the basketball team as well, I curled up and just waited for the pain to just keep coming.

“Hey hey stop!” The kid was yelling “Jesus I think he’s had enough!” He wasn’t here before, “god you could’ve killed him!” 

“Come on Lincoln we were just having fun!” Said the girl from before,

“Yeah he really looks like he’s having fun” his voice was cold and he was one of the tallest ones there, they all filed out, they seemed to look up to him. 

I tried to pick myself up but I stumbled. He kneeled down next to me cautiously to let me know he wasn’t gonna hurt me. 

“Hey kid you ok? I’m Lincoln, sorry about them they’re assholes” 

I let out a laugh, and sat up against the wall 

“Trust me I know” I snorted “I’m Murphy, thank you for not joining the neanderthals back there” 

He smiled and helped me up, he’s a nice guy. He’s got darker skin with some tattoos on his shaved head, tall and muscular. His mouth smiled but his eyes never did. 

He helped me back home and I took a shower and went back to sleep. 

I knew now that I wasn’t going to school the next day, if Bellamy was worried before he would flip if he saw me now. 

 

Bellamy 

 

Next morning I walked to school with Octavia again, 

“It’s funny you mentioned Murphy yesterday,” she said.

“Oh?” 

“Lincoln told me he found him getting pummeled by the basketball team last night and he had to stop them from killing him” my stomach dropped. 

“When? Wh- what happened?” I tried to make it sound less concerned. 

“At a coffee shop, they really don’t like him” She sounded so nonchalant my heart was sinking fast. 

“I-I left something back at the house O, go on ahead.” I ran back in the direction of Murphy’s house. 

She yelled something back at me but I didn’t hear, I was running at top speed, was he ok? Jesus was he drinking again? I tried to stop the endless flow of questions but they just came coming, until I got there.

I knocked on the door, I knew he would answer it, his mom was rarely awake at this time in the morning. 

I almost didn’t recognize the boy who opened the door, his black eye was still there although it was fading, but he had cuts all over his face, and bruises down his arms. 

It was awful to see him like this and he immediately backed away at seeing me. 

“Murph...” my voice caught “what happened to you?” He just looked at the floor.

I don’t know what possessed me but I walked forward and I wrapped my arms around him and pressed his head to my shoulder, his shoulders started shaking and he wrapped his arms around me in turn. At first I thought he was laughing but I realized that he was crying. 

Jon Murphy. Crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I’ll update it... someday.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter coming soon


End file.
